


Ride of the Valkyrie

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of the Valkyrie

"...And the Viking warriors were carried off by the valkyries, the 'choosers of the slain', and were brought to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the, um, slain, to feast and fight and, well, generally have a good time until the coming of Ragnarök. Valkyries sometimes appear to be the lovers of heroes and other... Sam?"

Sam had stood up abruptly, in the middle of Daniel's perfectly prepared, very educational and completely not boring lecture on some of the Asgard mythology they'd encountered on their last mission. She turned to Jack, who stared up at her, as startled as the rest of the room.

"Major, are you okay?" asked Hammond, cautiously. 

Sam's nostrils flared, but she gave no sign that she'd heard the General. She leaned forward, and grabbed Jack by his tie, yanking him out of his seat. Jack gave a strangled squawk.

"....Sam?" said Daniel, worriedly.

Sam leaned over, still holding Jack by the tie, and swept briefing papers, pens, and beverage mugs (Daniel had argued that the name was redundant, but it was too late, the stencils had been applied) on to the floor. She threw Jack down with a thump that reverberated the length of the table, and climbed on top of him, knees either side of his hips on the polished teak.

"Carter!" yelped Jack.

General Hammond and Teal'c exchanged worried looks. Daniel was busy riffling through his notes. "Oh, um – General, this might be that thing I was talking about earlier..."

Sam had now pinned Jack's hands to the table, and was kissing him with some ferocity. Jack was struggling to get free – although, remarkably for someone proficient in hand-to-hand combat, wasn't making much progress.

"What _thing_?" snapped Hammond.

"Yes, the, uh... wait a minute, I made a note somewhere..."

"Should we not separate them?" asked Teal'c, making no move to do so.

Jack made a noise. It was a little difficult to make out, with Sam still glued to his face, but it sounded a bit like, "No!"

"Oh! Here we are." Daniel pulled his journal out from underneath his papers, causing several loose pages to escape and flutter away. "Oh. Damn."

"Doctor _Jackson_."

Jack's hands were on Sam's waist. It didn't look like he was trying to push her away, any more.

"Oh. Um, yes. The so-called 'Curse of the Valkyrie'..."

General Hammond sighed. He'd only just had the table polished, too.

\---

END.


End file.
